


you're so cute!

by moorauders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: they're admiring each other.





	you're so cute!

**Author's Note:**

> oof its fictober day 5. so far ive been trying to write different ships but honestly i didnt know what to write so i scrolled aimlessly until i found one i liked. enjoy!!!

Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks with his long fingers and smiled at the cute little grin he had on his face. Chanyeol was too cute for his own good, he thought, bringing his face not even a centimetre apart from the other. The bed they were sitting on was severely messed up now, even the sheet underneath was carelessly thrown about. The only thing between them was the little black iPhone Chanyeol held in his hand, shining a bright light on both of them. 

“You’re too cute for your own good, you know that?” Baekhyun said, still holding Chanyeol’s hands close to his face, resisting the temptation to bring them together and squeeze the life out of the other’s face. To that, Chanyeol smiled even wider and chuckled a little, his shoulders moving up and down. Overall, he was just too adorable and Baekhyun had to do something about that. His face was already too close and the temptation was too strong, so he leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. 

“You’re adorable.” He whispered before he knew what he was doing. Chanyeol’s eyes were bigger than he had seen before, and it made him realize the mistake he made. “Shit, I’m sorry, we don’t do that-” 

He was cut off by another kiss. 

“You should look in the mirror every once in a while. You’re too cute for your own good too.”


End file.
